The New Abhorsen
by Moonglow13
Summary: Tough times for Mogget trying to find the new Abhorsen... Yey! I updated!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could take credit for all these characters (especially Mogget) I can't as they are Garth Nix's  
  
A/N: Thanks to michelle for reading it over multiple times and to allison for being my editor...  
  
The Mogget yawned and stood up, arching his back, the small Sarenth bell on his collar tinkling. That seemed to be all he heard these days, his bell. That and the sound of the cook setting out food for him. The kids, though they hardly qualified as such anymore, had long since learned (through many cuts and scratches as well as a nasty trick or two) that it was best to leave Mogget alone unless it was important. The Abhorsen was hardly ever in the castle, so she didn't call on him much either. As for King Touchstone, he preferred to avoid him. All this suited Mogget just fine. He was quite happy sleeping all day in the sun, catching the occasional mouse or fish.  
  
But the Book was calling to him. Mogget hated when that happened, as it often ended up in some sort of adventure involving fighting, plotting, and keeping on the move, none of which agreed with his leisurely life style. However it was time to start training the new Abhorsen. He could feel the evil in the air without the help of the book. It was getting stronger. So Mogget headed off in the direction of Prince Sameth's rooms.  
  
Sameth was busy at work in his workshop (where he spent most of his time while in the palace) didn't know the Mogget had entered the room until the cat jumped up on his desk, bell ringing as he shook himself. "I've only just walked in and my fur's dirty. Its going to take me forever to clean myself," Mogget sighed.  
  
"Why not jump in the lake?" Sameth said with a grin.  
  
Mogget shuddered and looked disdainfully at Sam. "Humans!" he paused shaking his head. "Seeing as how your busy, I have something waiting for you on your bed. Now if you'll excuse me there are fish in the lake waiting for me to catch them and I have to get this dreadful dust out of my fur." He started to leave the room muttering how it would take months for all the dirt to come out when he turned around. "Oh, and make sure you don't ignore what I left you," and with a swish of his tale he was gone.  
  
Sam was in no hurry to see what Mogget had left. Mogget never did anything out of the goodness of his heart. Normally he had a purpose (or malice) to fulfill. Last time it had involved fish heads in his bed. Sam had been unable to get the smell out for weeks. In which case, he decided, maybe it was better to find out what Mogget had left right away.  
  
He set down his hammer and admired his handy work. He didn't know quite what it was yet, but he'd been hard at work since breakfast. He got up and walked into his bedroom. He jumped when his eyes landed upon his bed. No... this can't be! This wasn't supposed to happen for years! Till I'm out of school at least... he thought. He suddenly felt sick and ran from his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Sam avoided his room all day, even going to lunch (much to Ellimere's surprise) "What do you need? I'll send a guard to get it," She said as he entered the hall.  
  
"I don't need anything. Isn't it possible for to just want to eat in the great hall with my favorite sister?" Sam replied. Even to him the idea sounded strange.  
  
"Alright, what did you do now?" She sighed deeply. "Barely home a week and already in trouble!"  
  
"Always jumping to conclusions," said Sam with a smirk. Normally he loved to watch his sister squirm and worry. Just the thought of it made him want to laugh. But he felt a bit distracted today. "No...I ran into a hitch on my latest project. I can't figure out what I'm making." Ellie smothered a laugh and began her salad.  
  
A/N: Let me know if this story is worth keeping. REVIEW!!! (and please don't be too harsh :P) 


	2. Sabriel Pays a Visit

Disclaimer: Their not mine :_(  
  
A/N: Yey! I updated. Sorry so long. I've had this written for a while, but havent had the chance to type it up due to evil teachers and insane amounts of projects. Enjoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mogget yawned, shocked to be awake. He half expected to look around and see the serene lake and trees of the Royal Palace. Instead he saw a sending looming over him. The sendings were bored, having nothing to do most of the time as Mogget could spend years at a time and the Abhorsen was rarely in her house. These past twelve months had been quite exciting, this being the second time Mogget had awoken. He had a visitor, judging by the Sending's appearance as that of one from the main hall. Normally Mogget couldn't bothered to break Ranna's spell, but he had felt something dark and heavy weighing down on him, too much to be ignored. Not that he actually cared about what happened to the people of this world, but it might effect his sleeping place (More commonly known as the Abhorsen's pillow) and his meals. Not that he actually needed to eat, nut he did enjoy a good couple of fish when he was awake. He licked his lips and stood up to follow the sending, hoping whoever it was had brought fish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sure enough, Sabriel was standing by the door, waiting for Mogget. He jet black hair was a mess, and was streak with more gray than he remembered, her clear pale skin was bright red, wind beaten. Just come in by paper wing. Probably wanting advice of some sort he thought. He yawned and sat down a short distance in front of her. "Mogget!" She said, visibly surprised. "I didn't expect you'd actually be awake. I can't be long. I need some help and my paperwing is waiting,"  
  
"Shocking," Mogget replied, already bored. "Do make it quick. I'm tired and hungry. Why don't you catch me a fish - salmon please- and then we can discuss this," He yawned again and got up to walk away.  
  
"A step ahead of you," She threw a fish at him. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"This is a trout," He paused and she threw a second trout to him. "It'll do. Now what did you want?"  
  
"I have felt something evil and powerful rising. More dead have risen in the past three months than in the last year,"  
  
"I've felt it too. It woke me up," Sabriel raised an eyebrow, doubtful that could be true. Nothing could wake up the Mogget unless he wanted to be woken.  
  
"The Ancelstierrans aren't helping by smuggling Southerling refugees through the wall. They're only sending them to their death, where this force is reaping their souls," She looked frustrated now. "Ancelstierrans are blind and stubborn when it comes to magic. They refuse to see what's in front of their faces, even after Kerrigor came over the wall. What are you planning to do about it, assuming something can be done at all?" Mogget looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"Touchstone and I want to go to Ancelstierre and try to convince their prime minister to stop sending over the refugees," she replied  
  
"That's one of the less stupid plans I've heard from you," Sabriel gave Mogget a look which he ignored as he began washing his paw. Two fish skeletons were in a neat pile beside him.  
  
"In that case, I'll give it a try. I guess I'll take a paperwing to the Wall and cars from there..."  
  
" I don't know how you'll convince those idiots the refugees their sending are being killed and brought back to life for evil purposes when they don't even believe the Charter exists, but I'll leave that to you," He got up and walked away, white tail high in the air. "We really must do lunch again some time," as a sending picked up the bones he had left. Sabriel gave a wry smile and slipped out the door held open by another sending.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mogget lay back down , deep in thought. He was trying to understand the odd dream he'd had. It seemed like an alternate present, how things would have been had he returned to the palace instead of the Abhorsen's House after Kerrigor's downfall. *So now that I know what Prince Sameth looks like, I suppose I should go find and train him* He was not too excited about the prospect, but if things were as bad as Sabriel had said, they'd need the Abhorsen in Waiting.  
  
He stood up and arched his back, claws extending into the blanket below him. The miniature Ranna bell on his collar, which bound him, tinkled calling him to sleep but Mogget ignored it and got ready for a long walk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I went back to reread Lirael and I realized that my first chapter (although accurate in portrayal of characters- I hope!) was completely and totally in no way parallel to anything that happened in the book! I came to the conclusion the easiest way to fix this is to make it a *gulp* dream sequence. FORGIVE ME FOR USING SUCH A HORRIBLE CLICHE!!!! Please forgive me! It'll get better, I promise! *cowers in corner* On a different note, thanks to all my reviewers :) 


End file.
